


Reunion

by 1000014



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since they saw each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Sitting around the dining table again. Hours. Catching up, all the wild adventures and experiences they have seen and done. Eventually Noodle went to bed, the excitement all a bit much for the young girl. Russel finished his beer and went to leave himself, saying goodnight, good sprits all around. Once again the two familiar faces sat with each other. Their gaze was locked. Murdoc drummed his fingers on the table. 2-D brushed his blue tinted fringe out of his face. The sound of Russel stomping away and a distant door close was the two men’s cue. They flew at each other.

Murdoc tore 2-D’s waistcoat off his back as they fiercely kissed. The chairs toppled over, neither caring. Even Murdoc in gasps, said how much he missed the singer. 2-D laughed. He slid an item out of his pocket, flicking it out. He held it against the bassist’s Adam’s apple, the cold steel of the blade surprising him. Murdoc sniggered.

“Is this how we’re playing it now?”

“Things have changed, Muds”.

Murdoc’s smile froze as the knife was pushed a little harder.

“Ok, ok, I get it. You’re in control”.

2-D nodded defiantly as Murdoc’s face hit realisation and he smiled.

_Ok, we’ll play it YOUR way._

2-D never did seem to realise Murdoc knew exactly what their game was.

Murdoc (allowed himself to be) was led to the couch at knife point, 2-D carefully mounting him, keeping the knife at his throat. Murdoc swallowed hard, feeling the cold edge which made him slightly nervous; this was 2-D, with a knife at his throat. Although it could be argued who was in control, there was an element of fear in the situation. 2-D started to push his groin at the bassist’s, the latter man’s hands creeping round the singers arse. 2-D grinned at his “power” over Murdoc, and sped up slightly. Murdoc closed his eyes feeling around all the contours of the singer, his hands ending up on the zip of the jeans, and undoing them. 2-D nodded slightly, as if he was pulling every string. His erection was noticeable, which brought a smirk to the corner of Murdoc’s mouth. He knew 2-D had been waiting for him. Like a good boy.

2-D struggled out of the jeans, taking his knife away from the bassist’s throat temporarily. Murdoc didn’t make any move to change the flow of power. There was no point. His own jeans were thrown off, and his underwear pulled down to reveal his semi hard cock. He shrugged it off, and 2-D sat back on Murdoc, knife back at the throat.

“You’re a good Satanist today”.

Murdoc was silent. He just kept this half smirk on his face.

2-D got close to the older man’s face, his breath cool on the skin of the bassist.

“Murdoc. I need you to fuck me. I’ve needed it for a while”.

Murdoc didn’t think it would be quite that command. Used to letting 2-D have his way occasionally, he thought today would be one of those events. 2-D’s eyes were passionate behind the blackened red hue of the blood filled balls. Murdoc stayed silent. He wiggled his hips slightly under the singer as if to say, come on then. Start the ball rolling.

2-D did so, using one hand and his hip power to push Murdoc inside him. 2-D sighed in a satisfaction that had not been felt in a long time. The relief on his face was obvious. Even Murdoc seemed contented. First day back all together. This happens. Perfect.

Murdoc began thrusting, hard shoves in between calmer hip movements. The knife slipped away from 2-D’s hand as the bassist went deeper. 2-D regained a little with-it-ness and pulled himself off Murdoc’s now hard cock, smiling. He quickly pulled Murdoc’s legs around him and spat on his fingers, moistening Murdoc’s now easily accessible anus. He forced himself in. Murdoc, though slightly shocked, was impressed by the singer.

2-D rammed his entire body weight into Murdoc with one thrust. Murdoc coughed out, mumbling under his breath.

“What was that mate?”

Murdoc mumbled again.

“Feels good”.

2-D grabbed Murdoc’s wrists as he lay above him. The older man could out strength him any day but he chose not to. He let himself be 2-D’s just for a while.

_Just this once?_

2-D’s lanky body stretched over the bassist, his bones protruding from his back as he thrusted. Every push forward his arm muscles tensed, Murdoc enjoying this rare sight. He worked his hands free, wrapping around the singers ribs. Murdoc ran his fingers down the jagged spine of the singer, the tips running over every contour of flesh. 2-D loved the feel of this. Murdoc touching him, tenderly, as well as violently. He liked all the touches. 2-D felt the nails slowly dig into his back, as he penetrated deep, holding it inside for a bit. Murdoc, impaled on the singer, let out a small flurry of gasps. He mouthed something to the singer, who stared for a couple of seconds before filling Murdoc with his happy satisfaction. He slumped into Murdoc, who, after a minute or so, said;

“Happy to get that out of your system?”

“Yep”.

“Good, now we can go back to normal. Bend over face ache”.


End file.
